


Sniper - N7 Month Day 11

by miceenscene



Series: N7 Month 2019 [9]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miceenscene/pseuds/miceenscene
Summary: "I think I might be able to help you. One sniper to another.”
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: N7 Month 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533266
Comments: 11
Kudos: 85





	Sniper - N7 Month Day 11

Over his career Thane had seen a great number of snipers in action, only a few dozen were actually worthy of the title. Of them only a handful were actually good. And standing head and shoulders above even them was Officer Vakarian. The turian had machine-like precision and a well-tempered patience that rivaled Thane’s own at times. It was truly a marvel to watch him in action, which was only amplified by seeing him on the field with the Commander. A telekinetic like connection ran between the two of them. One would think a plan and the other would already be executing it without fail. 

Thane had had ample opportunity to observe the two of them as Commander Shepard often took Garrus and himself out with her. Even this obviously personal mission was no exception. 

The Commander had signaled for Thane to stay back, out of the way, as she went to interface with the target. But he remained ready even still and a good thing he did. Not that he feared she was in true danger, despite her head being in the crosshairs of perhaps the best sniper Thane had ever known. Peril yes, but Garrus would not shoot her. Not even for this man. And perhaps that was Shepard’s point. 

Like most career-soldiers, Garrus and Shepard often swapped battle stories. Didn’t matter if they’d heard it already, or even if they were both there. Thane had heard about the investigation into Saleon several times at this point. Shepard fighting for the cruel doctor’s right to a fair trial, and Garrus seeking justice no matter the cost. One of their only true disagreements, but it appeared at the time that Garrus had had a change of heart. Though two years as a vigilante might disprove that claim.

So right here and now was the test. Garrus could extract his revenge if he so chose. With the way his rifle was modded, it would not be difficult to shoot through one target and still kill the second. He could seek his justice at any cost, but the cost this time would be Shepard. She’d left the choice was up to Garrus whether he was willing to pay the price.

As Thane observed the scene from his chosen vantage, he couldn’t help but notice the similarities to another time in his life. Even if there was no spice on a spring wind, no laser dot trembling on the back of Shepard’s head, no sunset colored eyes. Just a woman standing in front of a man and making him actually  _ think _ about the cost of his actions. Hopefully, Garrus would make the right choice too.

It was several days later and back on the  _ Normandy _ when Thane crossed through the crew deck, and headed up the gangway. The door to the main battery hissed open at his approach.

“Shep--” Garrus started before he turned around, though the word stopped in his throat as he realized it was not the Commander here to see him. “Ah--Thane. Is something wrong?”

Thane surveyed the small room before turning his eyes on Garrus. “Not at all. I was wondering if you might have a moment to speak with me.”

The confusion was evident on Garrus’ face even as he nodded. “Sure, I have a spare few minutes. Is there something I can help you with?”

“Actually… I think I might be able to help you. One sniper to another.” Thane waited for Garrus to grant the final permission before folding his hands behind his back. He found himself nearly smiling. “Let me tell you how I met my wife.”


End file.
